The Misadventures of the Harry Potter Fan Club
by Sophiekins
Summary: Romilda Vane wasn't just a background charecter. What if she went deeper into her liking of Harry. What would happen if she made a fan club of him. Follow Romilda and her friends as they stalk THE Harry Potter. R&R!
1. Begin the Operation

**Disclaimer: I think I own Harry Potter. I think I own Harry Potter. … -looks around- Damn, nope. Last time I listen to the Little Engine that Thought.**

**A/N: Set in their 6****th**** year. Romilda is in the same year as Harry along with her bffl's. Review and what not at the end. Many thanks! Enjoy! **

**Chapter One: Begin the Operation**

~*~

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. The halls in the castle were cold and empty. Students had every available inch of skin covered to fight the frostbite that threatened to turn them blue. The grounds were laden with feet upon feet of snow; it was even hard for the Whopping Willow to move its branches to shake off the still falling snow.

Even though Hogwarts was suffering from these dreary conditions a group of students still found the time to get together. At first glance it looked like a study group full of girls and an occasional boy. Professors walked by the classroom smiling, pleasant feelings warming their stomachs and glad for once that some students took their school work seriously. However on second glance…

"Alright everyone! Today's agenda, did you see Harry's hair today?"

"Oh I liked it!"

"Why? It looks the same. Messy in all of its glory."

"Yes, but it was more I-just-woke-up-and-ready-to-take-on-anybody sort of messy."

"Oh I completely agree!"

Squeals of laughter were heard throughout the empty classroom. Romilda Vane sat back in her seat at the head of the classroom smiling at her little protégés. Behind her on a blackboard was written in big bold letters "Harry Potter Fan Club Meeting". Yes, Romilda did the impossible and took it upon herself of leading her club into knowing everything about Harry Potter, her future husband. Obviously she could not find out everything about him herself. That would have taken months maybe years of hard work. But of course, Romilda knew how bright she was and used her brains to come up with a devious plan. Why not have other people do her dirty work and she could just sit back and relax and make her wedding plans.

Her club had become official a few months after the first day back to Hogwarts. They had a meeting every Tuesday, Thursday night and Saturday afternoon or night usually depending on the club's attendant's schedules. Plenty of girls signed up to join and a few guys that were in the closet. Romilda practically ran the club herself; along with her two trusted bff's. Olivia Vance of Gryffindor and Sophie Bobbin, twin sister of Melinda Bobbin in the slug club, of Gryffindor. Unlike her sister, Sophie was not particularly bright. She mostly went along with the ride but had a knack for getting major gossip whenever wherever. Olivia was smart but had no common sense. She was one of those preppy girls who giggled way too much, dyed their hair everyday to a platinum blonde, and chewed gum religiously. Romilda was the leader of the three, she could handle Olivia's annoying tendencies and occasional whoreish behavior and could keep Sophie on track and stop her from being convinced to stick her head in between the banisters by other students…again.

The meeting was starting out like any other meeting. They greeted each other and sang their club song.

He's a seeker. Yes he's a seeker.

The greatest of them all.

The one with the glasses, that's him.

The one with the messy hair, that's him.

The one with green eyes, that's him.

He's a seeker. Yes he's a seeker.

Harry Potter, that's him!

Then started a small discussion on Harry's outfit and whatnot. Then lead into the topic of the meeting. The discussion lasted longer than usual today because Randy Latten from Ravenclaw could not decide why Harry looked so amazingly amazing today. When finally after thirty minutes of heavy debate on either it was his hair or his new trainers Romilda intervened.

"Honestly. Does Harry really need a reason to be amazingly amazing? He's practically like that everyday!"

The group applauded and smiled at her. Romilda grinned smugly and stood up at the podium next to the desk she just vacated.

"Right, so on with the topic of the day. Rumors."

The group looked up at her stunned. Usually their great leader went on about her future plans, her wedding dress and/or how to get Harry to be with her and only her. Something that did not have the word Harry in it for a topic was simply not done.

Romilda smiled at them smugly; glad she got their attention. "Yes, you heard me right. Rumors. There's been some talk that Harry has been interested in Ginny Weasley."

The group relaxed; visibly glad they were now back on the topic related to Harry in some way.

"Well actually Sophie overheard Granger say something about Ginny and Dean and Harry showed a lot of keen interest in the pair's problems. Now, we can only assume that Harry is indeed interested in Ginny Weasley, why I don't know obviously I'm ten times more gorgeous than she is, but we must take action on these turn of affairs!"

The group leaned in simultaneously looking more and more like programmed robots waiting on their orders from their master. Olivia sat up and flicked back her blonde hair and twirled a strand of her hair with her finger. She snapped her gum before she spoke.

"So, um like how do we, like, do that?"

Romilda internally rolled her eyes; sometimes Olivia could say the word 'like' too much.

"We keep Ginny and Dean together, at all costs."

Sophie looked at Romilda was a confused expression. In fact she always looked at anybody with a confused expression, she defiantly not the brains in the group.

"So, erm… how do we, erm, like do that? Do we, erm, just like keep them together or, erm, what?"

Romilda waved her hand at Sophie, clearly annoyed. "Sophie, as exciting as your dithering is, we really must go on with life. Now we need to make sure Ginny is still crazy about Dean and vis-a-versa." I sighed at the confused expressions on some of the girl's faces. "Meaning the same with Dean." I rolled my eyes as the realization hit them. She really could have gotten a few smarter people in the group.

'But then they would find out they wouldn't stand a chance against me and they wouldn't give me all of their lurvly info about Har-bear. I'm glad I'm so smartical.'

Romilda internally grinned at herself with her extensive vocabulary and 'smartical' strategizing. She pointed her wand at the blackboard and words appeared in bright neon colors.

"Okay, so we must remind Ginny of how amazing Dean is and what not."

A picture of a stick figure with red hair, apparently resembling Ginny, had little hearts around her head and a little bubble of thought and a face resembling Dean appeared.

"Anna and May that will be your job. Since you two are somewhat friends with her, just keep getting inside information about the two and keep her interested in Dean."

A girl with black hair and another with brown hair nodded and scribbled fiercely on notepads.

Romilda pointed at the blackboard again and made another picture appear. This one was of a blonde stick figure listening to a pair of stick figure's conversation.

"We also need to keep tabs on how they're doing. Since Ginny probably won't say everything to us, we need to watch them. Sophie, Jean, and Randy, that's you're job."

The three nodded and started scribbling. Sophie stared at the blackboard in fascination and wondered idly how the pretty pictures showed up like that.

A few more pictures appeared. One was with Dean stick figure thinking of Ginny.

"We need to keep Dean crazy about Ginny. The rest of the guys here need to do that along with Olivia." They all nodded.

A picture Harry, Hermione, and Ron stick figure was next.

"We need to keep tabs on what Harry says about Ginny and what Hermione and Ron say about what Harry says about Ginny and whatnot. In other words, we watch those three. Sophie you'll also be watching them with Olivia, me and Mary, Grace, and Alice. The rest of you will keep watching everything and reporting any of your findings to appropriate groups and we'll take our findings and info out and analyze them next meeting."

The club nodded grinned up at her. Romilda smiled hugely at them, clearly satisfied at her place in power. "Alright. Meeting adjourned! Remember your duties, and your tip of the night, don't get caught watching from afar unless it's intentionally." The club laughed and committed it to memory for future reference. Tomorrow, it would be the first day of Operation Keep Harry Away From Ginny Because Romilda Will Be His Future Wife.

~*~

A/N: XD This just came to mind one day being bored in class. I mean does anyone really ever write about Romilda? I always pictured her that creepy type that would do anything for the guy she liked and would steal used gum and add it to a shrine in her trunk. Sort of like Helga in Hey Arnold. So did you like it? Any good? This will obviously be a chapter story but I want to know if it's any good to have it go on for awhile. So I'm rambling. Review POR FAVOR! [please!] :]


	2. Were not spying just watching sneakily

**Disclaimer: Ah, alas we've come to this again. Must you torture me with the truth?**

Chapter Two: We're not spying, we're just watching really sneakily…

~*~

The next few days went as planned. Romilda was watching Harry like a hawk. She was practically proud of herself that she had even found a perfect hiding spot to watch from as he played qudditch. She had Olivia and Sophie with her as they took notes or in Sophie's case, drooled, of Harry and his qudditch habits. It was a good hiding spot till somebody hit a bludger straight into their tree that they had been sitting on and were all three knocked to the ground. Luckily no one was severally hurt, expect Olivia who had Romilda and Sophie fall on her. She now had to be careful where she sat since her bum was slightly bruised. The girls decided that they would just sneak around the stands instead of getting twigs in their hair from the trees.

The trio watched Harry walk from class to class, eat his meals (who knew watching someone eat scrambled eggs could be such a turn on?) and in the library. One of the boys in the club volunteered to follow him in the loos but ended up getting caught by Moaning Myrtle and was startled to find himself face to face with the perverted ghost as he took care of his business trying to get a view of Harry doing the same. Least to say, he was in the Hospital Wing suffering from shock. Nobody knew what Myrtle did to him but the club decided it was best not to try and get Harry in the loo again.

It was the next meeting and the club was excited. Olivia had hired Collin Creevly and his brother to take pictures of Harry. They had ended up getting hundreds of him in every angle and somehow managed to get him sleeping, which had caused an irritable Harry to threaten them with hanging them from the Astronomy Tower if they did not quit it. A few girls had caught Harry staring at Ginny more than he needed to and laughed more at her ridiculous jokes more than anyone else.

All in all, it was a successful meeting. Romilda stood at the podium writing on the blackboard some of the notes they had gathered. They had just come to a conclusion that Harry did fancy Ginny and his qudditch trousers should be tighter on the bum when a young Hufflepuff girl rushed in the room.

"I've got it! I've got it!" She squealed and started jumping up and down in excitement.

Romilda glared at her, clearly annoyed with the girl's interruption. "What have you got? The death certificate of Ginny?"

The girl shook her head. "No, even better."

Romilda rolled her eyes. "What could possibly be-" But she stopped when she saw what the excited girl was carrying.

"It's his gum! He just tossed it into a bin 20 minutes ago and I got it! Fresh from his lovely mouth!"

The group gasped and immediately started squealing and trying to get a good look at the used gum. Romilda cleared her throat and walked over to the girl while the group quieted and sat back down. Romilda grabbed a baggy and held it open for the girl to do the honors. The young Hufflepuff's hands were shaking from excitement as she put the gum inside the baggy. The grinned at Romilda, who grinned back, and sat down in a chair. Romilda looked at the gum inside of the bag and set it down on a table on the far right of the room.

Here was a shrine the group had put together. There were pictures of Harry, scraps of papers he had used in the past, a detention slip from Snape that had gone amiss from the Potions master and a few other knickknacks they had preserved. The gum now sat on a little raised platform with the other things of Harry's that he specifically touched and used.

Romilda turned around and walked back to the podium.

"Right job! This has been one of the best meetings we've had all year. We've got practically everything we need before we make a move. Now, what do you lot suggest we do?"

There was immediate buzz of future plans of what they should do to Harry. Whether their theories were legal or not, did not seem to bother them. They had one mission and one mission only, to woo Harry Potter.

~*~

In another part of the castle, seated by the fireplace in his favorite chair was said subject with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was trying to help Ron with his Transfiguration essay without actually doing it altogether. Ron was trying to convince Hermione he was a lost cause and tell her to just finish it up even though he only had a paragraph written.

Harry crossed out a sentence was about to re-write it when Ginny popped up behind him.

"What're you doing?" She said close to his ear.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as her sweet breath ghosted over his cheek. Thankfully Hermione and Ron were too busy arguing to notice Harry almost fall out of his chair.

"Merlin, Ginny! You nearly gave me heart failure!" He massaged his chest for the effect.

Ginny grinned, glad that she could startle him. "You didn't answer my question." She said as she sat on the arm of his chair.

Harry's heart was beating as he tried to concentrate on her words instead of how far her skirt went up when she sat like that. _She's Ron's sister!_

"Erm… homework. Nearly done. What're you doing?"

Good, good. Normal. Nothing like him confessing how much he wanted to snog her essentially.

Ginny snorted. "Well I just witnessed an interesting scene."

Harry looked at her with confusion. "What?"

Ginny laughed. "Oh well I was walking behind you with a friend and I saw some girl practically throw herself into a trash bin you threw your gum in."

Harry felt all the color leave his face. Were they that desperate? "My gum?" He said faintly.

Ginny nodded grimacing. "Yupp. Some Hufflepuff from what I saw. She's a bit off that one."

"A bit?" Harry nearly screamed. That got Hermione and Ron's attention.

"A bit what?" Ron asked looking at the two.

Harry was unable to talk and looked bleakly into the fire. Ginny quickly told them. Ron started to laugh while Hermione looked at Harry with a worried expression.

"I'd watch out for that one, Harry."

Ron snorted. "Why? Because she'll steal his trousers next?"

Hermione glared at him. "No… well yes. But she'll… you know."

Ron and Harry stared at her lost.

"Because she'll kill Harry and herself so no one else can have him but her?" Ginny piped in.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, something like that."

Harry groaned and put his head into his hands. Ginny rubbed his back soothingly. He tried to find comfort in that fact that she was touching him if it wasn't for Ron who punched him in the shoulder.

"Aw cheer up, mate. You got fan girl!"

Harry groaned again. Hermione glared at Ron disapprovingly. "And I have a feeling there's more."

~*~

Romilda walked into common room with Olivia still blissful from the meeting earlier. It was Olivia who pointed out Harry with Ginny. At first Romilda did not see Ginny but only had eyes from Harry's pained expression. Then she saw the thing rubbing his back. She gapped at Ginny.

"The nerve of her!" Romilda hissed at Olivia. They walked past the group and to their couch in a secluded corner of the common room. Here they had perfect view of the whole room, especially of the fireplace. The couch faced a window in the corner of the room. It was a little meeting area underneath the staircases leading to the dorms. Across from the couch were two identical plush chairs angled towards the couch. A high window was in between the chairs with a large sitting area for a windowsill. The girls sat there and pretended not to notice the group, even though they could not see them that well, but we really analyzing everything Ginny and Harry were doing.

What they did not notice was Hermione Granger watching them from the corner of her eye. Hermione watched as the girls pretended to talk about something but saw that they peeked over at them more than once. She now had a faint idea of who Harry's other 'fan girls' were.

Romilda was ranting about the nerve of Ginny Weasly and how much of a slut she was. Olivia joined in to add more fuel to the fire. They both degraded Ginny down to dust.

"I mean, she's not even pretty," Romilda complained as she flipped her hair back.

Olivia nodded and looked over at Ginny who had left the group to cuddle with Dean. "Oh look. The skank is cuddling up to Thomas. Wow, so she, like, comforts Harry then, like, goes to Dean. That's so, like, whoreish!"

Romilda glanced over at the couple. "Wow. Such a whore. O-M-G! Harry keeps looking over at her! WHY? What does she have that I don't?"

Olivia shrugged. "Nasty red hair? Come on, you're so much better than her."

Romilda smiled at her best friend. "You're right! We're both much better looking than her. Hey! Where's Sophie?"

Olivia shrugged. "Giving guy's blow jobs. Who cares?"

Romilda laughed and the two started degrading their other best friend.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I love her and all. But, like, she can be a bit of a slut sometimes," Romilda said as she started to doodle a picture of Harry and her in the corner of her homework.

Olivia nodded. "I know. Like, she can be so sluttish. But whatever. Oh look there she is."

The girls looked up to see Sophie walk into the common room and saunter over to them.

"Hey guys!" She said.

The girls smiled at her. "Hey, Soph. Where'ya been?" Olivia grinned at her.

Romilda nodded. "Yeah, we've been sooo worried."

Sophie was too ignorant to notice the falseness in their words to understand that they were just talking behind her back. "Oh you know. Just erm, doing erm, stuff and yeah, stuff."

The girls shook their heads at their best friend's dithering. After six years, they were used to her ramble about nothing. Little did they know that Sophie was actually conniving so the other two girls had little worry about the 'stuff' Sophie was actually doing.

'_Let them think what they want.'_ Sophie thought, secretly pleased.

~*~

A/N: OH! What is Sophie planning? And yes, I had to put the gum in there! I got the idea from one of my best friends. He actually has a fan group at his school for him. They steal his used gum, tissues, and old pencils. Yes, they are EXTREMLY creepy. I feel so bad for him, and yet it's highly amusing. XD Love you, Peter!!!! 3

Review!!!!!!!!!! Like always!


	3. If onlyIf onlyWILL SHE DIE ALREADY?

Disclaimer: I tried to say I owned Harry Potter and then I found myself handcuffed to a flagpole dressed as a flamingo. So I won't be doing that again, I'll tell you that.

**Chapter Three: If only… if only…Would she just die already?!**

~*~

It was getting close to the Christmas holidays and the club still had not quite figured out how to get Ginny to stay away from Harry or the other way around. Now with Ginny on the qudditch team, he was able to stare at Ginny anytime he wanted. This, of course, drove Romilda bonkers.

"I don't get it!" She cried during Herbology. They were supposed to be getting pods out of horrible scary plants, but Olivia and Sophie were not exactly brave and Romilda was terrified her nails would break. They had spent the last 10 minutes dodging the thorny branches and trying to unwrap the mysterious attraction Harry had on Ginny.

Olivia ducked down and bravely stuck her hand in the center. The hole closed on her arm and she squealed.

"EW! For Merlin's sake, get this thing off of my arm!"

The two girls hopelessly tried to pry the hole together while trying to not get hit in the face with the waving branches.

"Who in their right mind would want this in their yard?" Romilda huffed as they finally opened the hole and freed Olivia's arm.

Professor Sprout had just been passing by when Romilda said that and scoffed at her.

"Miss Vane! The Snargaluff is simply a misunderstood plant that rarely ever gets any affection therefore reacts in violent ways."

"No wonder…" Olivia muttered to the two.

"I myself have one in my garden. So there's your answer." With that, Professor Sprout walked away thinking she had just made a point.

The girls stared off at her for a moment then shook their heads.

"That explains so much," Romilda said to the other two. The girls went into fits of giggles and only stopped when the menacing plant dragged Sophie backward by her hair. At the end of the hour they managed to get only two pods out and cracked while the other class had more than twice that. Professor Sprout did her usual tutting at them.

"Miss Bobbin, how did you even manage to get in my class?" Sprout said eyeing the dazed blonde.

Sophie laughed and fiddled with her hair. "Oh that's easy, I'm good with the plant thingy ma-jiggers. You know…erm… like, handling them and …yeah?"

Professor Sprout walked away shaking her head and muttered on about what had gone wrong with kids now-a-days and 'back in the day we had more brains than looks and we got by'.

Olivia smirked as they headed back towards the castle.

"Is Sprouty even married?"

Romilda and Sophie looked at each other for a minute then shrugged.

"You know, I don't even know," Romilda said astonished. She thought she knew all the dirty details about all the teachers, apparently not.

The girls started to head off to DADA and were chatting about the fight between Ron and Hermione when they saw _her._

Harry and Ginny had somehow collided with the other and were on the ground blushing furiously. What was worse, was that Ginny was on top of Harry's chest and Harry had his arms around her waist and neither one was attempting to move.

"Erm…" Harry said.

"Uh, yeah. Right, thanks for breaking my fall, Harry," Ginny said trying to make the moment less awkward.

Harry nervously laughed but neither moved. Students passed by staring wondering what in the hell were those two doing.

Romilda stuttered at them. "What? Is she-? How could-? What-? HUH?!"

Sophie was dithering as usual and Olivia was so shocked she that not one sarcastic comment could come to mind.

Finally Ron and Hermione backtracked wondering why Harry was not walking with them anymore.

"Oi!" Ron yelled at them. "What happened?"

Ginny snapped back to life and scrambled up with Hermione's helping hand.

"Erm, thanks Hermione," She muttered to the brown haired girl.

Hermione stared at Harry and Ginny smiling, a look that only meant she knew something that was painfully obvious but no one was going to admit it was true. Ron was helping Harry up and looking at the two completely confused.

Harry looked at Ron. "Oh well I had turned the corner and erm…"

Ginny was stuttering as well. "Yeah and I erm knocked into him. Right. So right, see you later?" She made her last statement more like a question as she walked off.

The trio left to head to their class leaving a stunned Romilda and posse behind.

~*~

Chaos had erupted in the club. Girls were outraged. Boys were on the verge of tears. But what was most disturbing was their great leader had nothing to say. The image of Ginny lying on Harry was too much. That was _her_ place to lie! Not some red head's. It was all too horrifying to compute. It was at that point Romilda shook her head and took her place at the podium.

"A tragic thing has happened today. But I will fix this; do not fret my young disciples! Your Romilda will make sure this wrong turns into a right.

~*~

Hermione was trying to finish her Rune's essay while tuning Ron's pleas of helping him with his potions essay when Harry walked in.

"Hello Harry. Why do you look so odd?"

Harry sunk into his chair. "Romilda Vane just flung herself at me when I was walking out of the loo."

~*~

Romilda had just finished carefully putting the strands of Harry's hair she had snagged from his head when she 'accidentally' tripped and landed on him into a small vial. She grinned at the precious black locks. This was the hair of a god to her. She put the vial in the inside of her robes and decided she would always carry it with her at all times and when she would have grandchildren with Harry she would show them these locks to her amazing grandchildren and explain how they fell in love.

Oh she could see it now. Their marriage would be a good one. Of course she would invite Ginny to the wedding, then she could watch her face in person as she married the guy she liked. Then they would have kids, all amazingly gorgeous of course. Then their grandchildren would come along and Harry and her would live till they were really old but still look great and it would be happily ever after all over again. It was perfect, now all she needed to do was to get Harry alone so he found out he was in love with her.

Then it clicked! What else to help him but a love potion? She got a quill, bottle of ink, and some money. She had an order to put in and needed it pronto.

Twenty minutes later she was standing in the owlery watching her owl head to Diagon Alley to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to retrieve her love potion. Then she would finally have Harry all to herself. The only problem was, how was she going to give it to him?

~*~

A/N: Ahh love is a fickle thing, is it not? So I got the idea of her grabbing his hair from my friend as well. But he had a girl actually attack him with scissors to get his hair. He had a little bald spot on the back of his head, but I think it's his problem because he walked right into their trap so I have no sympathy. But poor Harry, ambushed after relieving himself. He didn't even have a chance. R&R as always!

Love you all! :D


	4. He Will Be Mine

A/N: It seems life caught up with me quite fast. I am terribly sorry for basically dropping off the face of the earth. But not to worry, Sophiekins is still alive. I'm in the process of moving out. WOOT! So don't expect too many updates anytime soon. I might be able to but it all depends on how many problems I run into trying to get across the country. Anyways enough about me, let's go back to Romilda and her crazed club.

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I just saw at the end of the Harry Potter movies that it says it's based on the novel by J.K.R…. not me… time for some ice cream filled remedy..**

**Chapter Four: He. Will. Be. Mine.**

Just a few agonizing days later her love potion arrived. Romilda held up her prize and could not help but swell with pride for herself. She gleefully ran down her dormitory staircase. She made it into the common room after untangling herself with a first year who foolishly wasn't watching where she was going and got into Romilda's way as she bolted down the stairs at top speed. You just didn't get in the way with Romilda and her love for Harry Potter.

She grabbed Olivia by the collar and dragged a choking Gryffindor to the nearest loo. Quickly she checked the stalls near them while Olivia, the ever drama queen, massaged her throat and took in some raspy breathes.

"Merlin!" Olive exclaimed, "Like, did anyone ever, like, tell you that you really shouldn't drag a girl by her collar?"

Romilda waved her hand at her impatiently. "No and I frankly don't care. Sorry girlfriend but it was important!"

She dug into her pocket and grabbed the potion. "Just look what I got my hands on."

Olivia looked at the vial with a confused expression on her face. "What? Frizz No More potion for Granger? Everyone knows she, like, needs it. I think we should deffo give some to her for Xmas."

Romilda huffed at her so called best friend. She really needed to get some brighter friends. It was a tough life being the brains in the group. "No you prat! It's a love potion!"

Olivia squealed and started examining it in Romilda's hands. "Wow! Where'd you get one? Cause I, like, could sooo use one for this one guy in Charms. I swear he, like, has a thing for me. Well he's going out with Hannah Abbot but who bloody cares! I need someone for Sluggy's party. Oh wait! That's for Harry isn't it?"

Romilda nodded at her glad she was finally getting the big idea. "It sure is. He's going to ask me to Sluggy's party and we're going to have a blast and then he'll confess his undying love for me. Oh, Olivia it's all to perfect!"

Just then a group of girls came in squealing over another girl.

"I dunno! He just, like, asked me so I said, like, YEAH!"

Squeals erupted again and Romilda had to hold back some bile that was threating to come up. Olivia pretended to double over by the sink. The girls glared at them.

"What are you two going on about?" The supposed 'asked' girl said.

Romilda rolled her eyes. "Like we would tell a 3rd year. Go and squeal somewhere else, runt."

The girls laughed at the other two, the nerve of them, and flicked their hair.

"Oh please," a short, stubby one said, "You're probably just jealous cause Tiffany got asked to Slug's party."

Romilda crossed her arms at the stubby one. "Olivia? Did she just accuse me of being jealous of a runt?"

Olivia grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Oh Rom-Rom, I believe she just did. Girl, you're a gonner."

Tiffany shrunk back with the other girls but The Stubby One held her ground.

"Actually I am. Who could possibly be better then Jaden Porter?"

'_Hmm.. If I wasn't going with Harry, Stubby would have a point. Jaden is tottaly gorgey and not mine! But most importantly, not..' _

"Harry Potter."

The girls looked at Romilda with awe feeling a little more superior just being in her presence. She was going with Harry Potter to Sluggy's Christmas party! That was a dream for all those girls. And apparently made up according to Stubby.

"PUH-lease. Harry hasn't chosen anyone yet. Why would he choose you?"

Romilda flicked her hair back with ease. Please, she owned it.

"Well, just look at me."

The girls nodded in approval. She was defiantly a looker.

Olivia laughed. "And look what else she has."

Romilda grinned at her best friend and held out the vial of love potion for the other girls to ogle at.

"A love potion for Harry of course. He already loves me, but this will just speed up the process of him confessing to me."

All the girls grouped up around Romilda and started intervening their thoughts on how she could slip it to Harry. Just then Hermione Granger stepped out of a stall furthest from the group and slipped out unnoticed.

XXX

This was it. This was the moment Romilda was going to slip Harry the love potion. He would finally confess his undying love for her and everything would be perfect. He would defeat You-Know-Who and they would live happily together. The 'Thing' would have to suffice for Dean Thomas and be miserable with the thought that she wasn't good enough for The Boy Who Lived.

Just then Harry walked into the common room. She threw herself up from her chair and in the middle of Harry's path.

"Hi, Harry! Fancy a gillywater?"

Harry looked at her surprised which was, in Romilda's mind, him hiding his whole feelings that he was surprised she knew him let alone would talk to him without force because she was that cool.

"No, thanks," Harry said quickly, obviously trying to hide the adoration in his voice, "I don't like it much."

Damn, her first plan fell flat. Good thing Romilda had brains because she had a Plan B.

"Well, take these anyways," she said gently giving him a box, "Chocolate Cauldrons, they've got firewhisky in them. My gran sent them to me, but I don't like them."

"Oh ¾ right ¾ thanks a lot," Harry said clearly trying to suppress his glee of her giving him a gift. "Er ¾ I'm just going over here then…"

Romilda watched Harry saunter away apparently trying to process that She, Romilda Vane, gave him, Harry Potter, a gift and was nice to him. He was probably going to write that in his journal tonight like she was. They had so much in common.

She went back to Olivia who was waiting with bated breath.

"Well did he take them?" She asked.

Romilda nodded smiling happily. "Yupp. Obviously he's going to wait till he gets into his dorm to eat them. He was totally into me. I could tell."

Before Olivia could respond Sophie slunk up next to them.

"Really? Chocolate Cauldrons filled with 'firewhisky'?"

Romilda turned to her best friend. "Yes. What? Did the wise dithering one have a better idea?"

Sophie snorted. "That weak love potion is no match to my strong one. They strengthen over time you know. So I got one over the summer and kept it safe for a time like this. Harry will be mine."

Olivia gapped at her other best friend. "SOPHIE! When did you, like, get smartical?"

Romilda glared at her ex best friend in disgust. "Please, like he would go for the girl who gets her head stuck in banisters because people tell her to do it."

Sophie glared at Romilda back. "Please, that was all an act. You all thought I was dumb but I was planning my attack the whole time. I will have Harry for myself. You'll see."

Sophie turned and stalked off to go talk to Ginny on the other side of the common room. Romilda glared at her while Olivia just gapped.

"So now we know what Sophie has been up to," Romilda said.

Olivia tore her eyes from Sophie who was know talking excitedly to Ginny Weasley. "We do?"

Romilda nodded. "Yes. Sophie is trying to undermine us. But that won't do. She can pretend to be friends with that 'Thing' but we'll get her back."

"We will?"

"Oh yes, we will."

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Mass Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I'm here, sort of. I'm sorry for basically abandoning all my stories. :/ Life got in the way and I never really had time to write. To be honest I lost track of where this story was going. My timeline and plot got deleted in my old computer so I have to come up with a whole new one and get back into the swing of writing. I'm going to try and get back and update so to anyone who stuck around and are still waiting, thank you and I'm sorry! I'm in the process of re-reading all my old work and going through trying to make sense of what I was thinking roughly two years ago. So idea's would be greatly appreciated. I might restart Twilight With A Twist because re-reading it there was so many errors it's hard to follow. I'm keeping Misadventures Of The Harry Potter Fanclub the same so far. I still need to go through and tear that apart and fix it up. So it's going to be some time before I can get you a real update but I am working on it!

SOOO SORRY I left you guys!

xoxo ~Sophiekins


	6. NEVER Undermine Romilda Vane

**A/N Gosh it feels like a lifetime since I last really wrote something. So sorry if I suck at it. :] You guys will have to bear with me while I get back into writing. So here goes nothing!**

**Chapter Five: Never Undermine Romilda Vane**

Romilda took Olivia by the arm and dragged her upstairs to their dorm. How could Sophie do this to her? After everything they've been through. Not like she was going to get very far with this but it was the point really. After all the times of un-sticking Sophie's head out of a banister. After the countless of times she directed Filch onto a different broom closet so her so called best mate and her flavor of the week could finish up. The nerve of that girl!

"Well Sophie thinks she has the upper hand," Romilda said to Olivia, "We're just going to prove her wrong."

Olivia snapped her gum and slumped on her bed. "So, like, how are we going to, like, do that again?"

Romilda rolled her eyes. She always had to come up with everything these days. "Easy. Soph said she had a stronger love potion, yeah?"

"Yeah, that's what she, like, said downstairs."

"Sooo, we find her supposed stronger love potion and get rid of it."

Romilda turned to Sophie's trunk and lifted the lid. How hard could it be to find it really?

"How do we get rid of it?" Olivia asked, "Like, do we chuck it or something."

Romilda started to carefully take out Sophie's belongings. She didn't want to leave a single hair out of place. "Of course not. Sophie's dim but I'm sure that'd be the first place she would look if she found it missing. No we'll have to use it on someone."

Olivia laughed. "HA! That'd be, like, the perfect way to get back at her."

Romilda smiled. _'Indeed it is.'_

"Of course," she said, "that's why were doing that. Now the question is who?"

Olivia shrugged and started to help Romilda search for the potion.

"I dunno. But hey wouldn't it be funny if we got Mark Saltz to drink it! Her ex! Merlin, she, like, totally hated him and thought he was utterly annoying. Which he really was. Never learned to shut it and was a terrible kisser.. Not that I would know or anything but it's something I erm.. heard. Yeah, heard. And it would just be so-"

Romilda slapped her hand on Olivia's mouth. "Okay I get it. Mark would be a good idea. So please just shut your gob for two minutes and help me look."

Olivia rolled her eyes and waved Romilda's hand off. The girls continued their search. They looked in every nook and cranny trying to find where Sophie would hide it. The only place they hadn't looked yet was…

"Ew! I'm not looking in there that's her knicker drawer!"

Romilda glared at Olivia. "Well that's the only place we haven't looked and honestly who would look in her knickers for something?"

Olivia threw her arms in the air with a frustrated look on her face. "Well obvs Rom! It's her bloody knicker drawer! No one wants to see that!"

Romilda stepped towards the drawer. She always had to do everything herself. Even though she didn't want to look through Sophie's knickers she had no choice. She was going to do this for Harry.

"Well we have to at least look," She stated to Olivia.

Olivia walked up next to her peering suspiciously at the drawer. Slowly she extended her hand out and opened it up slightly then quickly shut it.

"Nope it's not in there. Hey! Maybe she, like, put it in her bag! Oh good idea, Romilda let's go check!"

Olivia tried to hurry and get away but Romilda caught her arm and held her steady.

"No. It's not in her bag. We would have seen it if it was. It's got to be in there."

She took a deep breath then opened the drawer. Olivia peered over her shoulder, her eyes widening.

"Merlin those are extremely big knickers!"

Romilda laughed and took her wand out poking through the drawer. "Who knew Sophie was a grannies panties type of girl!"

Olivia giggled. "You know I don't even think my Gran has knickers that big."

Romilda burst out laughing. "Oh god, this is rich. If we don't find her 'stronger love potion' we can just post these things all around the school to get her back."

Olivia was doubled over in tears from laughing. "Like, can you picture it? They would cover up the Great Hall!"

Romilda was having trouble breathing till her wand clicked on something. She stopped and looked down.

"Did you hear that?"

Olivia wiped her eyes. "Yeah the first year's screams of terror as they get washed away from the knicker monster."

Romilda snorted. "No not that," she poked her wand making the sound again. "That. Sounds like glass."

Olivia looked down and took her wand out helping Romilda uncover a small glass vial.

"Huh, will you look at that," Olivia said, "Sophie wasn't lying after all. Sneaky little bastard."

Romilda quickly grabbed the vial and closed the drawer. "Well, now we have the upper hand on her."

Olivia took the vial and waved her wand over it. A duplicate copy appeared and she quickly put it in the place where the original was. "There, now Sophie won't know it's gone. Let's keep this on us at all times."

Romilda nodded. "Nice one Liv's. I'll keep it in my bag till tomorrow morning. Then we get our revenge."

Olivia grinned at her best friend. They did it. They weren't going to let Sophie get away with her treachery. They would show her you can't out smart them. So Olivia feeling all high and mighty slunk back on her bed and started painting her toe nails. She wanted too look fab when they got Sophie back tomorrow morning. She would let Romilda figure out the details. Searching through Sophie's rubbish was hard work and she needed time to relax.

Romilda went to her bed and pulled a book out. She wasn't really reading but just in case Sophie got back she wanted to look like she was doing something other than plotting their diabolical plan. She had it all sorted before she even got ready for bed that night. Sophie wasn't going to know what hit her.

By the next morning everyone in the club had heard of Sophie's betrayal and were all doing their best to shun her from the group. How could she try and out do their leader? Who did she think she is? Sophie ignored them and carried on talking to Ginny as if they've been friends for years. Ginny not really understanding the sudden interest in her played along with Sophie and hoped she would leave her alone soon. The girl was honestly so dim she wondered how she didn't fall down more. It was really getting irritating when Sophie felt the need to sit with her at breakfast. She wanted to be able to eat her eggs in peace without having to hear Sophie's dithering that she could never really follow.

"Look Sophie," Ginny said impatiently, "Not that I don't kind of mind you and me talking again it's just that, don't you usually hang around Romilda and Olivia. I mean you've tagged along with them for as long as I can remember."

Sophie grimaced. "Well erm, yeah. You see, the thing is, erm, we sort, erm, kind of, erm, uhh had this little, erm what's the word, erm yeah."

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on. "Fight?"

Sophie smiled in relief. "Yeah, that's the one."

Ginny sighed. "Well why don't you erm," _Oh god I'm turning into her!_ "go talk to them and make up?"

Sophie looked perplexed. "Well see, erm, that's the uh, thing, I just can't, erm, go, and uh do, erm that and yeah because it would, like, um, not work?"

Ginny just stared at her not really having a clue what she had just said. "Right.. Whatever."

She turned and started eating again trying her best to tune Sophie out till Mark shoved himself in between the two knocking Ginny's juice all over her breakfast.

"Oi! Watch it, Mark!"

Mark ignored Ginny and stared in wonder at Sophie.

"Sophie," He said, "Hi! How… how are you? Are you good? I'm good. Yes I'm just swell really. Wouldn't it be swell if you were swell too? So we would be both swell and then that would mean we had everything in common and should get back together!"

Sophie just stared gob smacked at Mark. "Uhm.. Sorry erm, what do you , erm what do you mean?"

Ginny stared at Sophie in amazement. _I think I just understood what she just said!_

Mark smiled at Sophie and took her hands in his. "Sophie. Sweet, dear Sophie. I missed you. Honestly I do. We had such a great thing and I was devastated when we broke up. We were meant to be you see. And I saw that and I never stopped loving you. I think it's time we stopped playing ourselves and divulge into our love. What do you say?"

Sophie looked around. Surely Mark Saltz wasn't trying to get back with her? They broke up over a year ago. He was beyond the valley of annoying and never learned to shut up. Even she had problems keeping up with him and no one seemed to understand a word she said. She couldn't even remember how long they had dated. What had happened? They hadn't talked since they broke up. None of it mad sense to Sophie.

"Well erm," Sophie dithered, "You see erm, uh I can't, erm just, erm all of the blue just erm, say yes. These type of erm, things and such need, like, time?"

Mark smiled at her. "So that means I have a chance! Oh that's wonderful. I will never stop trying to win your heart. Whatever it takes, Soph. Whatever it takes. We'll work out. I know we will."

Sophie gave Ginny a pleading look for her to help. Ginny took the opportunity to be extremely interested in her bacon trying not to burst out laughing. Mark stared at Sophie in awe. He was going to get her back. He knew that. She loved him and he loved her with all of this heart. Sophie looked around and saw her ex bffs watching her and laughing hysterically. Why were they laughing? They couldn't possibly had heard all of this could they? Sophie stood up as did Mark.

"Erm.." Sophie said, "Mark you don't.. erm.. have to erm… come with me you erm… know."

Mark smiled at her with a dream like expression on his face. "Oh I know."

Sophie shook her head and stepped around him and started to head to her dorm. Something was not right. Especially with Mark who was still following her. He ended up following her all the way back to Gryffindor tower. Thank fully he could not go in with her, mainly because she had slammed the portrait door before he could even try to get through.

Sophie ran to her dorm and went straight to her knicker drawer. There it was. Perfectly safe and untouched. So why was Mark acting so strange? He was acting like he was in love with her or something. Did Romilda use her love potion onto Mark or something?

"Like, wow, Rom! She's smarter than we gave her credit for."

Sophie turned quickly clutching her love potion vial. She saw Olivia and Romilda standing by the door smiling at her.

"Wha- what?" Sophie stammered.

Romilda giggled. "Soph, please don't tell me your developing a stutter too. Then we really will never be able to understand a word you dither."

Sophie was frozen in place. They knew where she hid it. Then how come they didn't chuck it?

Olivia laughed. "Oh poor Sophie. Trying to figure out how Mark has so much interest in you so fast?"

Sophie nodded, that was a bit weird wasn't it?

"Well," Romilda explained, "You see we couldn't let you have some love potion. You wouldn't know how to even use it properly. So we slipped it to Mark and made a replica in its place. Surprisingly he actually never got over you. The potion seemed to amplify that."

Sophie stared at Romilda in confusion. What was she talking about?

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Sophie! Mark liked you. He drank the potion to grow a pair to ask you out. Without the potion he never would have asked you out. And we knew of course how much you hated him. So we, like, figured he would be great to get in your way and get rid of your potion. We made a fake potion to put in your real love potion's place."

Romilda nodded and walked towards Sophie till their faces were inches from each other.

"Sophie I'll give you some advice," Romilda said menacingly, "Don't think you can beat me. You never will. I'll always be five steps ahead of you squashing whatever silly plan you can come up with. You will never win. I'll break you down till there is nothing left. Now you better start thinking where your loyalties lie. With the winning army or your pathetic one man team. Your choice."

Romilda turned and stalked out of the dorm with Olivia. Olivia took one last glance at Sophie and then followed Romilda down the stairs.

"That was, like, amazing, Rom!" Olivia squealed, "Did you see her face? She was totally, like, shocked!"

Romilda smirked. "Of course. She has no idea who she is dealing with. You just never undermine Romilda Vane."

Olivia laughed. "Oh god, she is, like, totally going to beg us for forgiveness!"

Romilda and Olivia walked out of the common room and headed for Transfiguration class. "That's the idea, Livs. We're going to tear her down till she's begging us on her hands and knees to come back. Maybe then she wouldn't turn her back on her friends."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Right!"

Romilda smiled with pride. They were victorious today. They squashed out Sophie and she was now stuck with Mark distracting her till she could figure out how to rid him of the love potion. Not like that was going to happen anytime soon. So Romilda had time to come up with a new plan to win Harry over without Sophie involved. She was going to use the whole club to spy on Sophie and make sure she was well out of the way for her brilliant plan. Nothing will mess this up for her. Romilda Vane will have Harry Potter!

**So what do you guys think? I wrote you a nice and long chapter to make up for my absence. So will Sophie beg for forgiveness? Or does she have a plan B? And what's Romilda's new plan? R&R! =] **


	7. I'll get you… erm back or… something

**A/N: I'm determined to finish this story. I've left it sitting here for far too long. So sit back folks and read the magic! :D **

**Disclaimer: I had a dream I owned Harry Potter… Does that count? **

**Chapter Six: I'll get you… erm.. back or… something.. **

It was nearly a week and Sophie still hadn't figured a way to rid Mark of his love potion. She was finding it rather irritating. He was constantly following her around and trying to carry her books for her. She didn't mind the book carrying. They were rather heave, but he was constantly talking. Most of it Sophie couldn't understand what he was even talking about. She was trying desperately to get an antidote but she couldn't ask a teacher for help. Sophie was dim but she wasn't that dim. Whenever she looked around the library she just got lost in the rows of books and needed someone to guide a very flustered Sophie out.

Sophie had tried asking Mark for help. But it had turned out he didn't want an antidote. He had wanted to love her forever. The only good thing she could find out of her situation was Mark was a part of the Slug Club and he had asked her to be his plus one to the Christmas party. It was going to be the place to be this year. But most important of all Harry would be there. Even though her invite via Harry plan had been foiled she knew if she could just get him alone she could woo him easily. Now it was the problem of getting him alone at the party.

It was Hogsmeade weekend at least giving her just a few days away from Slughorn's party and she had to find the perfect dress to make a statement to Harry. He wouldn't be able to take his eyes of her. Of course Mark had to tag along. A plus to that he was being forced into carrying her shopping. She had even got him to hold her purse whilst she was changing. Non-love potioned teenage boys would have fled the scene but Mark was relentless. He held the bag with pride and didn't even blink when the other boys snickered at him. When her sister Melinda made a comment that Mark was "a keeper" she decided he could stay put for the day.

While Sophie was going through the racks of dresses she couldn't help but talk to Mark. Since she became an outcast to all her other friends for her 'betrayal' what choice did she have?

"So… erm… I was thinking…erm… that at the you know club slug party thing I would uhm… talk to Harry?"

Mark nodded still gazing adoringly at her. He had been doing that for the better part of the day.

"Right," she went on, "so erm… when I uhm… speak or erm… talk or whatever with him. I should erm… like, uhm… flirt with him to erm… get the uh point across."

This snapped Mark back to reality. "Flirt with him? Like flirt, flirt? So you mean you want to flirt to flirt so he flirts back? Like that flirt?"

Sophie grabbed a skinny silver mini dress. It was perfect! It would make the blonde in her dirty blonde hair stand out making her like part veela or something. She would totally outshine Ginny.

"Yeah… erm of course. That's the whole plan bit that's been from the start or end of something. Hey what do you think of this? To erm… revealy or just right amount or too much like a dress?"

Mark gapped at her. How could she? Wasn't he her one and only? Didn't she love him at all? What was with Harry Potter anyways? He didn't stay up the majority of the night writing in his journal about how the light caught Sophie's face just right in Transfiguration class. Or how when she had tripped down the last bit of stairs and took down a few First Years she couldn't have looked more angelic. Or maybe he did? And did she just say too much like a dress?

"Sophie it's a dress so it will be a dress. Cause it's labeled a dress. We're in a dress store. And why do you want to flirt with Potter? What plan? There's a plan? When did this plan appear? Why does this plan involve Harry Potter?"

Sophie held the dress up to herself and twirled. It was going to be skin tight which was golden in her book. It gave her an excuse to show off what she had and she was going to show it off. She left Mark to freak out by the racks while she went into the dressing room. The dress hugged her just right and showed her body off perfectly. She came walked out to show Mark. He had managed to stop talking for a second to ogle her.

"Makes me erm… things look great right?" She asked pointing to her chest.

Mark nodded nearly speechless… nearly. "Yeah it does. That's a great dress to show everyone my girlfriend. Cause you're my girlfriend not anyone else's. Especially not Harry Potter's. Especially not his. Because you're my girlfriend. You, Sophie, are my, Mark's, girlfriend."

Sophie nodded and said, "Uh huh," and went back to admiring herself in the mirror. She just needed some good pumps to go with it. Thank Merlin she was short. She left Mark talking to himself about how he was his girlfriend or something and changed back into her clothes. Mark kept babbling to himself, or maybe to her, while she was looking for some heels. She settled on some zebra pumps to bring a bit of fun into her outfit. Mark finally started to make sense after she had paid for everything and they were leaving the shop.

"Well you see," he started, "the thing is, Soph. You're my girlfriend so I don't exactly like it when your talking about flirting with another guy. Like as in flirt, flirt to get his attention type of flirt. And when I say I don't exactly like it I mean that it seems a bit rude to do so. No more like a lot rude and it's an act of betrayal in a way. Or in the whole way or some sort. Oh Merlin, I'm starting to sound like you… Not that there's anything wrong with how to you talk! Nothing at all! But you do dither an awful lot. But it's cute dithering. You know because your adorable and everything-"

"Mark!" Sophie finally cut him off. "you really need to stop."

Mark stopped dead in his tracks. Sophie rolled her eyes thinking he took her literally. But Mark had understood her meaning. He had halted because he was stunned.

"Sophie…" he said.

"Okay, I really didn't mean for you to actually stop, stop," Sophie explained, "I meant for you to stop running your gob so much."

Mark smiled at her. "Sophie you didn't dither! You completed two whole sentences!"

Sophie looked at him with a puzzled expression. What was he talking about now? Did everyone think she was really so dumb she couldn't even complete a sentence or two? She had been talking for practically her whole life! And she knew she could talk in complete sentences because she was constantly getting detentions for talking in class.

"Right…" she said, "I'm surprised I even could talk over your rambling so I suppose that is a surprise on some level."

Mark picked her up and swung her around laughing joyfully.

"Don't you see Soph?" he asked.

"No! No I don't see because your spinning me about like an idiot. Now let me down or I'm going to be sick on your coat!"

Mark chuckled and put her down. Sophie smoother her robes out and stalked away. That love potion had really gotten to his head. He was certainly acting like a loon, maybe the bit of firewhisky she added to the potion was taking effect. She only wanted Harry to be literally drunk from her. That would put Romilda in her place. Now she was regretting it.

Mark had finally caught up to her grabbing her hand.

"Sophie!" he exclaimed, "You didn't once say erm, or um or get confused half way through a sentence! That's fantastic!"

This caught Sophie's attention. She stopped making Mark tumble back and nearly fall into the snow.

"You know you're right!" Sophie said astonishingly, "Now that I'm not hanging around Romilda or Olivia I don't feel so beat down and confused."

Mark smiled at her. "See you were smart all along!" He couldn't have been more proud of her. Maybe now she would see how good he was for her.

Sophie laughed. "Smart enough to outsmart Romilda!"

Mark nodded eagerly at her.

"Yeah…" Sophie continued, "I'm even smart enough to get Harry Potter before her!"

Mark beamed at her. "That's my girl! Wait… what?"

Sophie started down the road half dragging Mark behind her by his hand. "Don't you see? Romilda thinks I'm weak and dumb. She won't even see me coming! I'll be two or three steps ahead of her! It will be perfect. She won't even what hit her until she see's me with Harry and all of her plans will be ruined!"

Mark lazily followed behind her. He thought she would understand but she was still going on about Potter! He wasn't even that good looking and with all that fame and supposed 'glory' he had she'll go back to dithering and stuttering about. Harry wouldn't be good for her at all. Mark knew he was. He had gotten her this far. He would just have to show Sophie he was better than Harry Potter. He was going to prove he could best 'The Chosen One!'

Back in the castle Romilda was finalizing her glorious plans and was about to go over her wedding plan when a second year burst into the common room. Romilda glared at them clearly annoyed they had rudely interrupted her thoughts.

"Mark Saltz got into a fight with Harry Potter!"

This caught Romilda's attention and unfortunately Ginny Weasley's as well.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, "But Harry doesn't fight with anyone!"

Romilda rolled her eyes at Ginny. Look at her talk like she knows her future husband oh so well. Everyone knows Harry formed a muggle fight club when he was only eight years old and dominated kids twice his age. It was common knowledge!

The second year turned to Ginny. "Well Mark started the fight."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Romilda detested it but she had to agree with her there, Mark would be dumb enough to do that.

"Why would Mark want to fight Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well," the second year explained, "no one really knows. Mark just called Harry out in the middle of Hogsmeade and said he had better stay away from his girl."

"His girl?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

Romilda grinned knowing exactly where this was going.

The second year nodded eagerly. "Yeah he's dating Sophie Bobbin I think. Anyways, Harry said he hadn't a clue what he was talking about and he needed to slow down on the butterbeer. Then Mark went up and tried to punch him!"

Romilda gapped. Mark tried to hurt her Harry! He was hers! No one could hurt him! And that was true because it was a proven fact that his skin was made of steel.

"What did Harry do?" Ginny pressed.

"Well he stepped out of the way and let Mark fall down and when Mark tried to have another go at him he stunned him. Then he said he wasn't messing with anyone's girlfriend so Mark should sod off."

The whole common room was buzzing with the new gossip. No one felt bad for Mark. He had it coming to him for making false accusations and trying to fight their hero. Romilda took the opportunity to grab Olivia away from some guy and drag her to their hidden corner.

"Oui!" Olivia yelped, "What are you doing you nutter? I was in mid snog!"

"Never mind that," Romilda whispered to her, "Did you even hear all that?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so? Mark is being a prat per usual. What's new? I'm sure the whole story was exaggerated anyways. You know how second years are." Olivia turned to her new guy and smiled flirtatiously at him.

Romilda snapped her finger at her impatiently. "Earth to Olivia! Exaggerated story or it's still big! It means Sophie has come up with another plan!"

Olivia shrugged. "So? What's her new dumb plan now? Get another love potion? Come on, Rom! We all know Sophie isn't smart enough to come up with a decent plan so forget about her."

"Actually," a voice said behind them. "I wouldn't forget about me. Unless you don't mind seeing me and Harry live happily ever after."

The girls turned to see Sophie smiling evilly at them. Olivia and Romilda looked at her surprised.

"Sophie… did you-," Romilda started.

"Yes," Sophie said, "Yes I did. I didn't dither or stutter once. Turns out you lot were holding me back. And now that I've discovered my new potential you could say, I'm going to beat you to Harry."

Olivia looked at Romilda with a worried expression. Did Sophie really have something on them?

Romilda studied Sophie carefully. She was going to have to be smart about this. If Sophie really had held back by them then they could be in trouble but if it was all a ploy she had nothing to worry about.

"So how do you think you can beat me?" Romilda inquired, "You know I always have the best plans. How could you possible out smart me?"

Sophie smiled. "You put it on yourself, you know. Created your own trap." She held out a piece of paper to them. "See this? It's an invite to Slughorn's part. The same party Harry is going to. And this one is addressed to Mark and he's asked me to be his plus one. So I'll be there with Harry. And once I catch him under the mistletoe he will be mine!"

Romilda bit her bottom lip. It was a good plan. Especially for Sophie, but there was a flaw and she was going to rub her nose in it.

"But who's to say Harry won't ask me to be his date?" Romilda suggested smugly. She had her. Harry hadn't picked a date yet and she had the perfect plan to get him to pick her.

Sophie laughed. "Oh so you haven't heard? Figures. He's already got a date."

Romilda glared at Sophie letting her poker face fall to show how clearly annoyed she was with her. "Yeah, who?"

Sophie smiled sweetly at her and leaned in to whisper two words. "Luna Lovegood."

**Ah! And there we have it. Took me a bit to get this chapter out. I've had it written down for ages but hadn't had the time to sit down and type it up! So tell me what you think! Reviews!**


End file.
